


By Your Side

by hikaru9



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, GO Holiday Swap 2019, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/hikaru9
Summary: Two images done for the requested prompts the person I was matched with for the GO Holiday Swap offered: Crowley awake while holding a sleeping Aziraphale and Aziraphale & Crowley with halos and wings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	1. Flying with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/gifts).



> I got carried away... HolyCatsAndRabbits gave 5 great prompts to chose from so I did 2. Whoops?


	2. Watching Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Cuddles


End file.
